Dreamer to a Dream
by twilightlove94
Summary: AU; Zuko has been Ozai's toy his whole life, and his situation just seems to be getting worse. Until, Sokka Setoya a stupid freshman comes into his life. Love,lust,family ties,and pain, the students at Iwakami Academy are not all about their studies.


Perfection; The quality or state of being perfect or complete, so that nothing requisite is wanting; entire development; consummate culture, skill, or moral excellence; the highest attainable state or degree of excellence

Perfect; excellent or complete beyond practical or theoretical improvement.

They say perfection is impossible to reach, something one can strive to be, but will always fall crushingly short. Well, what would you say if I know such a person so breathtaking, so utterly magnificent, that could be called perfect? Stop laughing at me, it's possible, I've witnessed this person and felt their presence. The event of our first encounter will forever be burned into my memory; I swear it was like a movie.

I was a small freshmen eager and excited to start the adventure that was high school. My uniform pressed neatly, hair done by my younger sister, and a huge backpack filled with my weapons and school supplies, the picture perfect image of a stupid freshman. The kind that did not know how to walk in the hallways and actually listened to the announcements because they were so clueless to what was going on. I was attending the world renowned bending and warrior training Iwakami Academy. Over 100 years of excellence, or at least that's what the pamphlet told me.

But in all actuality this was literally the best bending and warrior academy in the country. Even if you barely graduated (which most people did due to the insane expectations of these rich stuck up assholes) a job leading a navy fleet or a huge multinational business corporation is in your near future. I can fail at life and still succeed! Yay me! This eased my mind a little, but I had to succeed to bring honor to my family, and give my family a good name for my baby sister was to attend next year. Her name is Katara, remember that name, I'll be complaining about her bitchiness a lot. Oh, and to put it out there the only reason I am here is because my family tree is full of famous war heroes and generals. I guess they want me to be the next big thing? I'm not complaining, I get to come here for free.

To begin the first day of the end of our lives all the pathetic freshmen were ushered into the state of the art assembly and stage room. Red velvet carpet adorned the floors and even some of the walls to add decoration. The room was red and gold, our school colors. By that little description you can probably tell that this school was founded by firebenders. Straining my neck to look around the monstrously huge auditorium I could see seats filling up extremely fast. Ok, there were NOT this many people at orientation. Scrambling I located a few of my fellow nonbenders I met from football camp. Yeah, I'm a jock, fucking shoot me.

"Yo Sokka, get your ass over here!" shouted one of my newly found friends. I think his name is Teo? (a/n pretend he's not in a wheelchair:] thank you) Well ok, I barely knew him but I don't want to be a complete loser and not talk to anyone.

Turning my body in the direction of his voice, not really looking where I was going, my body collided head on into another person. "Oh my god, I'm really sorry. Here let me help you up!" I clumsily stuck out my hand for the victim of my idiocy to grasp, and when he looked up at me my whole world stopped. The moment our eyes locked and he gave me a small smile I was hooked. He was intoxicating. A light chuckle escaped the angel's mouth and said "Oh no problem, no harm done. The first day is bad enough. Wait, you look familiar, did you play any sports for here in the summer?"

I forgot how to speak. My mouth was moving but no sound came out. Time stopped, my heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest! Snapping I pinched my arm to wake me from my stupor and finally spoke "Yeah, I went to the football camps and early practices. I've played since I was like four. No benderball for me with my no bending in all. Do you play anything? Because I think I would have recognized you if you did. " Just then I realized I've been rambling, so I shut up. I'm real swift.

He flashed me another smile, "You're cute. No need to be nervous I'm harmless. Well, mostly. Get me mad and I'll fry you." He let out another melodic laugh and continued. "Yes, I play benderball*, been playing my whole life. Probably will be captain this year, which is a great honor because I'm only a sophomore."

"Really? That's amazing, and I've just realized we've been holding a conversation without introducing ourselves. My name is Sokka Setoya, and obviously a freshmen."

I held out my hand and he laughed again eyes sparkling, and firmly grasped it. "Well Sokka Setoya, my name is Zuko Asari, obviously a sophomore guide and vice president of the student council. I'll be making one of those pointless welcoming speeches in a minute. It was nice meeting you; I really have to go before I get my ass fried by the president. She's a major bitch when it comes to perfection. But I'll see you around?"

I gave a goofy grin out of my pure joy and squeaked "Yes, definitely!"

After a quick wave goodbye he was gone. And from that moment I was drawn to him like a fish to bait, a fly to a flame, a fat kid to a cupcake. Graceful fluid movements, those of an extremely powerful bender, his lithe but strong and muscular form, his smoldering golden iris's full of clouded mystery and hidden struggle, his inked black perfect head of hair that was styled in that naturally messed look like the movie starts wear it, and what I view to be his best feature besides his personality of course, was his face, although scared was exquisite. Classic beauty radiated from every pore. Supple rose petal lips, high cheekbones, he was just beautiful. But of course way and I mean way out of my league. He was a year older than I was, my admiring and almost worship had to be done form a disappointing distance. Even if I was in his grade and a bender I would never have a chance. My no bending just makes it even better!

Letting out a sigh I made my way to my seat, friends knowingly smirking. "What?" I mumbled taking my seat preparing for the boring speeches to come, but also secretly bouncing up and down in my head for the chance to stare at my angel for the next half hour or so.

"Do you have any idea who you just talked to?!" a boy by the name of Taki practically screams in my face.

"Uhm Zuko Asari?" I mumbled while scratching at the back of my head.

"Exactly, every man on the freakin' planet wants to do him, and you talked to him. More importantly he talked back, with interest."

A dreamy look appeared on my face and I stammered out "Yeah and it was the best five minutes of my life."

"I hate to break it to you horny, but Zuko is a million light-years out of your league. He's probably the best firebender this school has ever seen, well next to his sister, and he's a guardian! A motherfucking guardian!" A perverted laugh emerged from his mouth "He's a _sub_-guardian as well!" By this point drool was pooling at the boys feet, and the rest of my friends joined him after taking one look at Zuko Asari on the podium settled in the middle of the stage.

"But his marks?" I began. "No, he's staring his change idiot. Subs don't get their marks and unlock their full power till they reach 18." My friends interrupted.

Geez, sorry if I'm not up to date on my guardian knowledge. I should probably explain that bit of information shouldn't I? Well, you're aware of the whole avatar thing right? If you are not you can go drive to the nearest cliff and jump off it, and if you somehow miraculously survive I want some random psychotic hobo to beat you with an umbrella. The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world, blah, blah, blah. We've heard it all before time and time again, its gets old, it gets repetitive, and makes me want to kick the little air bending freak out of my house. Guardians are kind of like a step down from the avatar. They are meant to do the exact same job, but have a little more free will. The avatars destiny has been written for him, a guardian may do whatever he or she wants with their God given powers. For instance, a guardian may have an affinity for technology and can wake up on the day of their 18th birthday and have the strong urge to tear apart their mother's car to build a spazzy destructive robot that likes to blow up random houses when it sneezes. That is another thing, my friends that I have witnessed. Not fun. The affinity's and powers vary from person to person; others have been given their gifts from greater deity's and are superior to other guardians. All of which are special and help the earth maintain balance, but some are just flashier.

A _sub-_guardian, however, are rare and extravagant creatures. They suck in powerless and hormone driven men into their beautiful lusty grasps and can control their every move. These subs are like the sirens of modern times. Male subs have the remarkable gift to bear children, and these children are and have always been the most influential people of their time. Male subs bear gifts to the bending world, not just their families. Extravagant marks adorn the back of the arms and entire back of the guardian. Each pattern is different; each person has been touched by a different God, deity, spirit. Great power comes with a great price for the subs have suffered much. They are taken advantage of, used, and have been treated harshly. It is practically law to treat them with respect, and to rape a sub is a crime worse than murder.

So yeah, Zuko's pretty much a god, and his time at the podium was starting. The angel opens his mouth and I hear absolutely nothing. My mind is in a completely different world, but he will be mine. I will treat him with the upmost respect, adoration, and love. However, looking around my confidence in my mission falters. Everyone was wearing the same half open drooling starry eyed look as I was. Oh spirits, this was going to be a very, very long year.

Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment! Zuko loves comments!

Benderball is like soccer but is played strictly by benders and the ball can be controlled by all four elements. When in possession of a firebender it is engulfed in flames, an earthbender it is made completely out of stone. The point of the game is to score as many goals as possible, and there is an even number of different benders on each team. Unlike soccer, this game is more of a strategic play game.


End file.
